


How Do We Begin To Covet

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Dec Prompt Meme Collection [5]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by the comics, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki can help with that, Loki is a creeper, Sigyn doesn't want to marry Theoric, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: As Sigyn's marriage to Theoric looms she can't shake the feeling that something - someone - is watching her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt meme thing I posted on tumblr... 
> 
> jewliesparks said: Haunt Me - Loki and Sigyn  
> Leave a “Haunt Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character watching over another [as a ghost, watching from a distance, or otherwise, feel free to specify.]

Sigyn couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched. It had started not long after her engagement feast, a ridiculous affair hosted by the king and queen of Asgard, and the feeling had not abated. She did her best to put it out of her mind and clung tightly to Theoric’s arm as they walked through the marketplace, doing her best to pay attention to him as he talked excitedly about his latest promotion.

After Theoric returned her home, placing a chaste kiss upon her hand, Sigyn confided in her mother.

“I feel eyes on me everywhere,” she lamented. “It makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, but no matter how much I look I can never see anyone. I feel like I’m going crazy.”

“I’m sure it’s just nerves, my dear,” her mother consoled, forcing a cup of tea with a shot of something stronger into her hands, squeezing one of them in an poor attempt at comfort. The same hand that Theoric kissed, Sigyn grimaced.

Sigyn wondered, not for the first time, why she didn’t get butterflies in her stomach at the thought of her betrothed. Other girls often spoke in giddy tones about their intendeds, of secret smiles and stolen kisses, and of the overwhelming desire for their wedding night to just _hurry up already_ up so they could finally share a bed with them. Sigyn experienced none of that.

Theoric was a fine man, a captain in Asgard’s army, sure to join the ranks of Odin’s illustrious Crimson Hawks in but a few short years. He was handsome and brave and would be a good provider and attentive husband – a finer suitor Sigyn could not hope to find. But she did not love him, and she was sure Theoric did not truly love her either. He saw in her all things a man should want in a wife - her beauty making up for her lower status - and decided that she would do.

Sigyn wondered that with his recent promotion if Theoric would end their engagement to seek out a wife whose family’s status matched his own and found herself not bothered by this prospect. But as it was she was still engaged to Theoric. He had asked for her hand and Sigyn had been obliged to say yes. She couldn’t stay at home only to become a burden on her parents, and a source of gossip for their neighbours. And Theoric was a good man, a good match, and she would grow to love him, Sigyn repeated to herself, squeezing her mother’s hand for further reassurance.

 

The days passed and Theoric (or rather Theoric’s mother), in the light of his promotion and increased pay, decided that they would be wed at the end of the month. Sigyn, feeling no joy at the announcement, left her mother to fuss over the details, preferring to brood in her father’s armoury, finding comfort in the familiar feel of the heat of the forge in the next room. That, and it was one of the few places where she felt shielded from the invisible eyes that stalked her.

“You can read dwarvish?” an unfamiliar voice remarked, startling Sigyn from her reading.

“Your majesty!” Sigyn gasped at the sight of his green and gold clothing, almost falling off her chair in her rush to curtsey.

“Prince Loki, if you please,” he replied, a strange smile playing on his thin lips as he extended a hand.

Sigyn blushed, straightening her plain and much repaired work dress before nervously placing her hand in his.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Sigyn,” he purred, pressing his lips to her knuckles for much longer than was appropriate.

Sigyn shifted uncomfortably his forwardness, and at being referred to incorrectly as ‘lady,’ but hadn’t the nerve to correct a member of the royal family. But she couldn’t help but ask how a prince of Asgard knew her name.

“I attended your engagement feast,” he replied simply.

“I do not recall seeing you,” Sigyn replied numbly, terrified of saying the wrong thing. “I would not have forgotten such a thing.”

“I do tend to make an impression, don’t I?” he jested, earning a small smile from Sigyn. “But do not fret, I did not make myself known to any but the king and queen as I was obliged to attend. I had no intention of enjoying myself and left as soon as I could, but then I saw the happy couple and cursed myself for not at least stopping to offering my congratulations. I saw you as I was passing by and hoped to rectify that now.”

“That is very kind of you, your majesty.”

“A necessity, I assure you. You looked resplendent at your engagement feast, Lady Sigyn, and I am certain that Asgard will not see a more beautiful bride for an age. I look forward to attending your wedding,” he concluded with a dark glint in his eye.

“Thank you…” Sigyn stammered as Prince Loki took his leave. As soon as he was out of sight, and Sigyn’s senses returned to her, she raced upstairs to find her mother and tell her all about her royal well-wisher.

 

Loki strode down quiet laneways, a spring in his step, as a shadow in his employ watched over Sigyn. In his mind’s eye he saw her speaking frantically with her mother, her pulse racing, her body electrified. In one conversation Loki had gotten more of a reaction from Sigyn than her boorish fiancé had done in their entire courtship. He practically preened at the thought. He was more certain than ever that the oaf did not deserve such a fascinating creature as Sigyn and was determined to remove him, the sooner the better. A loose pebble bounced off his boot, an idea forming as he watched it skitter down the lane.

“Rock trolls,” he muttered to himself, his mouth twisting into a vicious smile. “Yes, rock trolls will do nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were curious, this fic was inspired by the original comic storyline in which Sigyn rejects Loki’s advances as she is engaged to Theoric. Loki has Theoric killed and takes his place so he can marry Sigyn. Once the vows are said he reveals himself. Odin is furious and would break their bond but Sigyn chooses to honour her vows, earning her the title Goddess of Fidelity.


End file.
